Kidnapping Morinozuka Takashi
by MapleDumplings
Summary: One-Shot When a girl attempts to kidnap Mori as a birthday present, ninja skills aren't the only things you need...Happy birthday to a special someone out there!


When a girl tries to kidnap Mori as a birthday present, you gotta train your ninja skills…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dressed in my baggy black clothes which were closest to ninja attire, I climbed a tree to the nearest window of the school. My mission: kidnap Kyouya- I mean Mori, for my best friend's birthday! I opened the window and when I was able to go in I slipped on the window sill and fell flat on the floor. Okay my ninja skills were not that great but nobody looked!...I hope. I looked around my surroundings and noticed I was in a clinic and checked if there were any people inside. Fortunately I saw no one and slipped outside. Wow, Ouran was huge! I felt like I could get lost in these hallways, damn I should have brought a map with me before performing my kidnapping scheme. I sneaked around the hallways to find the ever famous third music room. To my great advantage a couple of girls passed by while I was hiding behind one of the pillars.

"The host club was so fun ne? I'm glad we went to the third music room on the top floor" I heard one of the girls say; as soon as they were gone I went up the stairs and found the third music room. I stealthily sneaked beside the door and opened it slightly; it seems the host club was done with activities today and they're attention was focused on something.

"Look! Commoner food shaped like a fish! They call it taiyaki and you eat it from the head!" I heard Tamaki's voice, personally I am not a Tamaki fan but I find his idiocy amusing. I looked around some more and found Mori with Hunny who was eating cakes…as usual. While the host club wasn't looking I slipped inside and hid behind one of the couches.

"Taiyaki? Isn't that with bean paste" said Hikaru.

"It's a delicious commoner snack!" said Tamaki. I rolled behind another couch nearer to Mori, unfortunately I hit my head on the floor and all the hosts heard it. Damn! I knew just watching ninja shows isn't enough! I can't enter Konoha now! Maybe I should learn sword fighting next, I should watch bleach.

"Did you hear that?" asked Haruhi.

"Maybe something fell" said Kaoru.

"Don't know where it came from though" said Hikaru, I sighed in relief. I pulled out a rope from my pocket and pulled it to make sure it was hard enough so I can tie Mori. Despite my hasty thinking I did remember to bring a quality rope. I slowly crawled to hide behind the couch Mori and Hunny were in.

"I feel something strange is happening" said Haruhi, man she's got good instinct! Can't blame her for being too smart, maybe she should tutor me I have problems with chemistry. Oh! I should focus! I have to kidnap Kyouya- I mean Mori! It's for my best friend! Then maybe I could go to a certain host later…

"Haruhi, you sure are acting paranoid!" said Hikaru with his arm around Haruhi.

"Yeah, maybe it's just your imagination!" said Kaoru with his arm on Haruhi, Tamaki was boiling.

"YOU PRANKSTERS! STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" yelled Tamaki, the twins were making funny faces and Tamaki was busing cursing the twins. I took a glimpse at the other hosts; Hunny went to play with the twins and Kyouya was busy typing away in his laptop…oh! Mori! Yeah! I better stop staring. This is this chance! Mori is all alone and I got a special quality rope! Okay…one…two…three!

"Hyaa!!!!" I made a battle cry and jumped put of my hiding place flipping over the couch, I was about to capture Mori when my squeaky shoes slipped and I fell on the table…hard.

"Do I see angels?" I said dizzily.

"Who's that?" said the twins and Haruhi in unison.

"Itaii!!! Man! I really can't be a ninja!" I said to myself while rubbing my head.

"Why do you have a rope?" asked Kyouya, he was talking to me!

"Um…ehehehe!" I laughed nervously "Um, it's for a birthday present though I personally think I should have brought a strong ribbon"

"You're a girl?" said Hikaru eyeing my baggy attire.

"Hey! Its closest ninja outfit I have!" I said.

"Ne, ne do you like cake?" asked Hunny.

"You bet!" I said raising a thumbs up.

"Yay!" cheered Hunny.

"Hunny that is not what you ask people who just suddenly pop out" said Kyouya.

"Eh but I was curious!" said Hunny.

"What is a fair lady such as yourself doing here gracing us with your presence?" asked Tamaki holding my hand, I quickly withdrew my hand. I don't like being touched by guys so suddenly.

"She rejected me!" said Tamaki in his depressed corner.

"Hey don't take it personally dude, I just don't like people I barely know touching me" I explained, he cheered up.

"Um why do you have a rope as a birthday present?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, a rope is not that great a gift" said Hikaru.

"Do commoners give gifts like this?" said Kaoru.

"This isn't the actual present! I was so supposed to kidnap Mori! Oh!" I instantly covered my mouth as I realized what I just said.

"You were planning to do what?" asked Tamaki.

"You wanted to kidnap Takashi-kun?" asked Hunny.

"Wow, never thought someone had the guts to attempt a kidnap" said Hikaru.

"Maybe we should also kidnap" said Kaoru grinning at his twin.

"Why would you kidnap Mori-senpai?" asked Haruhi, I laughed nervously.

"It's my best friend's birthday and she loves Mori, so I was hoping that Mori would come and greet her and stay with her even for a day!" I said facing Mori with my puppy dog eyes "Please! I live a thousand miles away from her so I wanted to give her a really good gift!" I said as I began to tear up "We don't see each other that much and I live in a different country!"

Tamaki and Hunny were affected by the display of tears and Haruhi and the twins just watched. Kyouya was staring blankly.

"Onegai Takashi-kun! Please let her do as she wishes for her best friend!" cried Hunny.

"Hai! When a maiden is in trouble we must help her! We will let Mori come visit your friend! And later I shall comfort you!" said Tamaki.

"Um hate to burst your ego but your not my favorite host" I said, he went into his depressed corner.

"Okay" Mori said finally, I whipped my head around and tears of joy fell from my eyes.

"Thank you! This means so much!" I said bowing; I quickly tied Mori around with the rope and started pulling him.

"Um is it really necessary to do that?" asked Haruhi.

"I know I should have brought a ribbon instead but this is all I picked up in my hurry" I said pulling Mori "Now on to her house!"

At my friend's place:

"X-chan! I got a surprise for you!" I yelled ringing the doorbell.

"Yeah?" my friend answered as her eyes widened as soon as she laid her eyes on Mori.

"Omg! You weren't kidding about kidnapping him!" she said I chuckled.

"Here you go! My birthday present! Happy birthday!" I said handing her the rope.

"Um can I untie him?" she asked.

"Sure! And have fun!" I said as I ran out.

"Crazy" she muttered.

"It's your birthday today right?" asked Mori.

"Yeah" she blushed and I snickered while closing the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy birthday to Xandra! I love ya!


End file.
